Skyfalloutboy
by theholmies
Summary: A mini series that follows Q's life in Q Branch and with the charming 007 James Bond. Some kittens, some fluff and some romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Skyfalloutboy**

**A/N: Hello again. So here's my first go at a 00Q James Bond/Q fic. This one is dedicated to my new tumblr friend **_thelastofthejukeboxromeos _**so I hope you all enjoy it. Apologies in advance for any typo's or spelling mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or James Bond.**

* * *

Q awoke to the shrill sound of his alarm. He groggily rolled over to glance at his clock; 4:45. He groaned, it was far too early for any human being to even consider getting out of bed. He knew that he couldn't stay in bed for much longer, he had only started his new job as Quartermaster two months ago and MI6 didn't take kindly to late workers.

He started to lift his hand to switch off his alarm when he found it weighed down by something. He frowned before morning the bed covers to see what was preventing his arm from moving. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, one of his little kittens had curled herself around his left arm.

Q was a cat person. He adored cats and he would happily spend the rest of his life surrounded by cats and kittens. His cat, Tallia that he had since he moved into his apartment at the age of 17, had kittens. Q knew he should have noticed that his cat was pregnant, but he was all caught up in his work at MI6. He was barely home, maybe a few hours a week and then sometimes during weekends. This was mostly due to 007 getting into awful predicaments that he needed his Quartermaster to get him out of.

But now his apartment was full of six new arrivals, two boys and four girls. Most mornings he woke up surrounded by little paws, little whiskers scratching at his cheeks or curled around a body part like this morning.

He carefully manoeuvred the kitten off his arm and onto the bed successfully without waking her. Q didn't name any of his kittens. He had planned to sell them to owners who could take better care of them. That was three months ago. Both he and the kittens had grown very comfortable together so there was no way now he could sell them off.

Q sat up in his bed and ran his long hand across his face and ruffled his head. He pulled the bed covers back to find the other five sleeping kittens scattered across his bed. Q never made his bed in the mornings because he couldn't bear to move his little kittens from their slumber.

He groggily made his way to his bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. His fluffy was all messy and his eyes were slightly puffy from his lack of sleep. He turned on the tap and cupped his hands to splash some water onto his sleepy face. He patted it dry with his towel and reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste to give his teeth a thorough brush. When his teeth were sufficiently cleaned he took his comb and tried to control his messy locks. After spending ten minutes battling with his hair, he finally decided it was sitting ok on his head. He applied a same smudge of gel to the back to keep it down and left the front locks lying across his forehead.

He padded back to his room to change out of his pjamas and into his shirt, cardigan and trousers. He pulled these clothes out of his wardrobe and dragged his pjamas off his skinny body. He walked over to his bed to sit down and put on his socks and shoes. He counted five sleeping kittens, the little kitten that had fallen asleep round his arm must be in the kitchen.

Now fully awake, Q moved to the kitchen to get his breakfast. His apartment was quite tiny but his dining room slash living room was a much larger, spread out space. He opened a cupboard to take an Earl Grey teabag for his first cup of tea of the day. Despite what his minions in Q-branch thought, he did eat. He put some bread in the toaster and sipped his hot tea as he waited for it to pop. Of course the little kitten was nowhere to be found in the kitchen. Remembering that cats and kittens needed food just like him, he opened a cupboard in the corner to select a can of cat food. He evenly distributed the food in the kitten's five bowls and opened another can for Tallia. The cat was not in her basket but lying across Q's battered couch.

When the toast pooped, Q placed the two slices on a plate to butter them and add a smudge of jam. He quickly downed his tea and took big bites of his toast when he noticed the time. He rinsed his mug and plate and dumped them in the sink. He grabbed a few teabags in case he ran out at work, grabbed his satchel and threw them in before breezing out the door, calling "goodbye" to all his apartment roommates.

* * *

Q was just in time for the Tube. He didn't even mind that he didn't get a seat, it was a rare morning that he was early enough for that. He held tightly to one of the bars, trying his best not to get knocked over every time there was a turn. He noticed a man sitting across from him, a blond man in a suit. Q smiled as he tried to imagine Bond getting the Tube and had to hold in a giggle at the image his mind created.

Bond. James Bond. 007.

Q sighed. He was pretty sure that everyone in MI6 went throw a stage where they fancied the pants off that man. Q had always known he was bi, thanks to some experience in college but he never realised how attracted he really was to men. But then James Bond was a special sort of man. Q was certain that he flirted with everyone and everything.

He wondered if anyone's crush had lasted as long as his though. Everyone seemed to get over it once Bond moved on to the newest member of MI6. It was only a crush of course, not true love or anything like that. Of course his heart didn't pang little when Bond flirted with Moneypenny or one of his minions. Of course he didn't try to suppress lighting up whenever Bond smiled at him when collecting his weapons. Of course –

"Meow"

Q looked up, snapping quickly out of his daydreams. He was sure he had heard a little kitten. Perhaps he shouldn't be sleeping with some many of them surrounding him. He was hearing things now.

"Meow"

That time Q was sure he heard it that time. It seemed to come from below him. He looked down. His satchel. He slowly opened his satchel to find to wide eyes staring up at him. So that's where the little kitten went. When the kitten tried to climb out of the bag, Q had to gently push he back in. He bit his lip. He was nearly at MI6 and he had a kitten in his satchel. He had no time to go back home to drop her off or else he would be late. So it looked like his kitten was coming to work with him today.

As usual, Q was the first person into Q-Branch. This gave him time to get organised and to hide away his little companion. Crouching down, he scanned the boxes he kept under his desk. Thankfully he had an empty cardboard box that his newest computer part had come in and it was the perfect size for a kitten to stay in for a while. He gently pulled the little kitten from his bag and started to place her into the box. But the kitten had other ideas. Like this morning, the kitten was very taken by Q's hands. She curled around his hand and proceeded to lick his fingers. Q smiled and lost himself for a moment, reaching out his unoccupied hand to stroke her tiny head. When he returned to reality and remembered where he was, he gently pushed the kitten into the box. He placed the lid on top and used a pen to make some holes in the top so she could breathe. He stood up to see other co-workers beginning to arrive. He dusted himself down and greeted all the workers as if there wasn't a kitten under his desk.

By 11 o'clock the kitten had begun to make little noises. Q got some weird and strange looks from his minions but he glared back, daring them to ask. When he went to get an Earl Grey refill he grabbed a handful of biscuits and stuffed them in his pockets. Some of them were for himself, he had a whole day of hacking ahead of him, but most of them were to keep the tiny hungry mouth quiet.

Throughout the morning, he dropped pieces of the biscuits through the holes to keep the kitten entertained. He had to do it subtly obviously, couldn't have his minions or anyone for that matter catching him. And then of course when Bond came in the kitten decided to misbehave.

Every time Bond strode into Q-Branch in his well-fitted suits Q couldn't help but fix his hair, cardigan and glasses. He didn't even think any more, he just did. This time was no different. Bond appeared is a new grey suit, immaculate white shirt and a sky blue tie. Q quickly pulled at his cardigan trying to get it to sit better on his petit body, ran his fingers across his fringe and pushed his glasses up his nose. As always Bond sent him a stunning smile and Q could feel his heartbeat pick up.

Bond approached his desk and Q opened his mouth to explain his new creations when the kitten below the desk decided to purr. Q blushed, his face turning a pinky shade of red. Bond smirked at this and leaned forward on Q's desk.

"Did you just...purrrr at me, Quartermaster?" Bond whispered, dragging out the 'r' in purr.

Q was flustered, the words couldn't form out of his mouth.

"I...it wasn't...I didn't..." Q spluttered.

Bond stood up straight again to look Q in the eyes. "It's ok Q, I do have that effect on people." And he winked, causing Q's cheeks to turn a bright red colour. As he watched Bond walk away with his new equipment that would be lucky to last past the doors of MI6, he kneed the box with the little scheming kitten.

* * *

Everyone in Q-Branch could only stand open mouthed and stare as their Quartermaster announced that he was going out for lunch as he ran out the door with his satchel. Q never went for lunch. Like never ever went for lunch. Sometimes he ate the sandwich that a minion brought back for him, sometimes. Mostly he just nodded his thanks and continued hacking or directing some double 0 out of a sticky situation. All the minions went for lunch in the MI6 canteen, it was their favourite part of the day. They could put their feet up, relax for an hour and catch up on all the gossip. But not Q, he stayed in Q-Branch working away.

"He's not even headed towards the canteen," one minion pointed out.

"So he's actually _going out for lunch_?" another asked.

"Maybe he's got a date," someone chirped in.

"When has he the time to even meet someone to arrange a date?" someone else pointed out, which was followed by nods and mummers.

"Maybe he just wanted to get out of the office for a while," someone suggested. The minions decided this must be the reason, but continued to trade bizarre scenarios in which their Quartermaster had to leave his office on their way down to the canteen.

It was a case of none of the above. Q had to get lunch for both himself and his new workmate. He knew that there was a little newsagent's not far from MI6 and he prayed that there were at least tins of cat food there. When he arrived, he picked out a readymade chicken and salad sandwich for himself and managed to grab a small tin of cat food too. He probably got some weird looks for the odd choice of food but he didn't care.

He glanced down at the watch on his left arm to find that he had a few minutes to get back to Q Branch and a few minutes to spare to feed the kitten and swallow down his sandwich and tea. He hurried back and made it back to Q Branch but not before all the minions had returned from lunch. Now he was in a bit of dilemma. How was he supposed to feed his kitten with an office full of minions?

He hurried into the small kitchen to make a cup of tea for himself. Looking around noticing that no one else was near, he took out the can and spooned a little into a bowl. Placing the bowl on the table, he turned on the kettle and pooped an Earl Grey tea bag into his Q mug while he waited for it to boil. He poured the boiling water into his cup, leaving it for a moment to really soak up the tea bag. He glanced around again and noted that all his minions were working away contently.

Adding a splash of milk to his tea, he picked up his mug in one hand and the bowl in the other covering the contents with his boxed sandwiches. Thankfully nobody looked at him suspiciously as he walked back to his desk. He let out a sigh of relief when he finally reached his desk.

This relief was short lived. When Q put down the lunches he crouched down to look into the box. Except the box was open and there was no kitten in sight. Q stood up quickly and looked around, still no one was looking at him, they kept working as if there wasn't a little kitten running around Q Branch.

Q didn't have time to look for the little kitten, he had a hacking job to do and it took all day. He hardly had any time to even think about his little kitten. When he had finally finished his days work he drained the cold tea from his Q mug and started to search the office for the tiny kitten.

Q didn't notice when Bond walked in but nearly banged his head off the table when he spoke.

"Looking for something dear Quartermaster?"

Q jumped up quickly and spun around. There stood a smirking James Bond, cradling the sleeping kitten in one arm. Q's voice caught in his throat and he knew he was a goner.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the first chapter. And for anyone who would like to know the name _Tallia _is a Greek name which means joyful, blooming. Chapter two will be up hopefully sometime in the next year, just bear with me. Leave a review, I always love reading them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I just want to saw thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story. I really appreciate it. **

**In this chapter it probably seems that Q is OOC. I suppose he is, but in my story he does have a crush on Bond so he will seem a bit different. Plus this is fanfiction so some things need to be different.**

**Also if anyone wants to contact me with feedback or prompts or whatever you can find me on tumblr wishupoawhishaw or my new twitter account theholmiess you can find those links in my profile**

**Now back to Q and Bond**

* * *

Q stood for a long moment, simply staring at the man in front of him. Never in his life could he have imagined a scene like this; James Bond, 007 standing in Q-Branch cradling a kitten in his arms.

"Cat got your tongue?" Bond called out, bringing Q back to the present. Q looked back at Bond, who was smirking at his own joke.

"Yes 007, that is my kitten." Q told himself to stand up straight and talk clearly so he would at least look like he was in control of this situation.

"And why, my dear Quartermaster," Bond began as he slowly moved closer to a nervous Q "did I find this little fellow wandering around outside Q-Branch?"

By now, Bond was standing only a few feet from Q and Q was finding it hard to take in breath because of the closeness.

"It's a girl," he blurted out, trying to avoid answering Bond's question. "It's a girl not a fellow, I have two of them at home."

Bond smirked again and Q felt his mouth go dry, causing him to flick out a pink tongue to wet his mouth, the action reminding Bond of the little kitten he held in his arms. Then Bond did something so uncharacteristic that Q almost choked at his next words.

"Then hurry up and finish so you can introduce these furry flatmates of yours to me."

Nobody said 'no' to Bond, ever. And in this type of situation, Q wasn't even sure if he wanted to refuse. Without a word he cleared his desk, stuffed some paper work into his already full satchel and fixed his hair and clothes before turning back to Bond. When Bond smiled at him, Q found himself smiling back as he moved to stand beside the older man.

"I hope you don't mind taking the Tube," Q said to him, holding onto the strap of his satchel as if it were a lifeline. "I don't have a car and it's my only way home."

"I have been on the Tube before Q, it's fine." Bond assured him. "Lead the way."

So Q walked out of Q-Branch happily that evening to bring _the_ James Bond back to his apartment. He refrained from pinching himself to check that this was actually real and not just a weird fantasy he was having. If he had known it have been this easy to get Bond to come home with hi, he would have brought the kitten to work weeks ago.

* * *

And so, Q finally found out what Bond was like on the Tube. As usual, there were no seats available so both Q and Bond had to stand; Q clutching his satchel by his side and Bond cradling the sleeping kitten in one strong arm. Q couldn't help but smile at the scene, so different from the one he had imagined that morning.

Throughout the journey, Q kept sneaking glances at the attractive man beside him. If Q ever came onto the Tube holding a kitten he would have looked awkward and perhaps ten years younger. However Bond still looked as attractive and gorgeous and sexy as ever, even with the little kitten.

Deciding that he may not get this opportunity to be this close to Bond again, Q began to study the agent. He smiled at the kitten and traced up Bond's strong arms with his eyes. He began to imagine those arms around his body, pulling his closer to Bond's strong body when he just caught himself before he turned as red as the Tube seats.

His eyes continued their journey north, up past the agent's chest and neck. He paused, taking in the features of Bond's face, looking away at different intervals so he would not be caught staring at the man. He saw for himself just how blue the agent's eyes were. He had a rather tanned complexion, especially compared to Q, mostly because of his missions in exotic places. Q admired the man's tight blond hair, just long enough to get a hold of but not so long to dig one's fingers into. Q was almost caught by Bond but just managed to revert his eyes to a sign close to where they were standing. He smiled too himself, happy that he had gotten away with his little study.

"Is there much longer to go?" Q heard Bond ask him and he turned to look at Bond.

"Just the stop after this one," Q replied, just as the Tube stopped at the station and the vehicle quickly emptied and filled again.

"You know, it's not the worst mode of transport," Bond thought aloud. "I wouldn't mind coming to work like this every morning."

"Yes, it is pretty great," Q agreed "though I think you'd miss your private car with chauffeur," Q found himself teasing and grinned when Bond let out a bark-like laugh.

"You make it sound like I am royalty, Q," Bond replied "being a double 0 agent is not all fast cars and having a good time."

Q was about to retort but he realised that they were at his stop so he told Bond and they both left the Tube. They walked quickly along the dark streets which were slightly lit up by the glow of the street lights. They only met a handful of people out for a late night stroll on a rather cool evening.

Q began to get nervous as them came closer to his flat. What was Bond's reasoning for coming home with him? He had said he wanted to see his kittens but Bond had to have and ulterior motive. Q was sure that Bond didn't just go home to a co-workers apartment for that fun of it.

As Q led Bond up the stairs of his apartment block, his mind was buzzing away while the blond followed him obliviously. When reached his apartment door and began rooting in his satchel for his keys, it hit him.

What if Bond wanted to have sex with him? What if, as soon as Q opened his door and they were both inside, Bond pounced on him?

Q knew that he wouldn't be able to resist Bond's advances if that were to happen. He wasn't the most social of people, especially after getting a job in MI6, and he didn't have as much experience in the bedroom area. Everyone knew of Bond's reputation as a womanizer and there were times when he swung the other way too. In fact, Q was nearly certain that Bond had more sex in a month than he had in his lifetime.

But Q was no blushing virgin either. He did have some sexual experiences, mostly during his college years. He had never found girls or women attractive. He had only kissed a handful of women on nights-out that he was dragged to by friends. But he never went any further than that with a woman. To put it plainly; he was no James Bond.

With shaky hands, he managed to pull out the right key from the bunch and pushed it into the lock, opening the door. He let Bond pass him as he pulled the key from the door, closed it and dropped his satchel in the small hallway.

He felt movement down by his ankles and he looked down to see five pairs of eyes looking up at him. He got down on his hunkers to run a hand over his little kittens heads. They all purred contently and rubbed up against him. It wasn't until another head appeared to be petted that Q remembered that there was another man in his apartment.

* * *

Q stood up slowly and dusted himself down. He had to lift his legs up over the little group of his furry friends to walk towards the light switch. He turned on the switch, igniting his apartment and making it easier for him to find where Bond wandered off to. He picked him out instantly; lounging on his couch with Talia draped across his lap. As he walked from the small hallway to the kitchen, Q still felt the fur of his tiny kittens against his legs.

He moved closer to the couch, but not too close, ensuring that Bond could not pop up and pull him down onto the couch with him.

"You have a nice little place here, Quartermaster," Bond said, as he looked around the small apartment, stroking the cat lying contently across his thighs "lovely and comfortable."

As he said this, Bond looked straight into Q's eyes causing the younger man to take a sudden interest in his shoes.

"So, these are my kittens," Q said, gesturing towards the group huddled around his legs "and you've met my cat Talia." He weakly lifted his arm to point towards Bond but quickly dropped it again.

"And what about the kittens names?" Bond asked, gently pushing that larger cat off his lap and moved to stand up.

Q started to move back but was restricted by the little huddle of kittens around his feet.

"Well, I thought I was going to sell them," Q began, looking down at the kitten to avoid Bond's gaze "but I never found the time so they're still here. I didn't want to get too attached before I sold them so I didn't name them. I haven't really thought about names."

"Of course you couldn't sell them," Bond said, moving closer again to Q "you couldn't do that to the innocent little things. And you never answered my question, why did I find a kitten wandering around outside Q-Branch?"

Q looked up and bit on his lip, debating what to tell Bond. He didn't have time to come up with a story so he decided that the truth would have to do.

"I was rushing out the door this morning," Q began "I didn't notice when one of the kittens decided to climb into my satchel. It wasn't until I was on the Tube nearly at MI6 when I realised she was there. It was too late to go back and bring her home at that stage so I had to bring her along to work. And it wasn't easy to keep her entertained all day, she's hard to keep quiet too."

"And here's me thinking you purred at me when you gave me my weapons," Bond was now much closer to Q "it was you kitten, yes?"

If Bond moved any closer, Q would be purring. However he found some unknown strength to stand up straight and look Bond in the eyes.

"No Bond, that was most definitely my kitten," he told the agent before turning around to walk towards the kitchen "can I get you anything?"

There was a slight pause before Bond answered and Q felt proud of himself for standing up to the older man.

"I'll have a scotch, that's if you're old enough to buy drinks," Bond replied and Q ignored the attack on his age. He did in fact have scotch and he was glad of it because he was sure that Bond wanted to tease him for not being able to drink.

He took down the scotch from an overhead cupboard and pulled out two glasses. He poured the drink into the glasses; more in Bond's than in his own. He left the bottle on the table and walked back towards the couch where Bond had planted himself again.

Q did not miss the look of surprise on Bond's face when he was handed the glass of scotch. He accepted it gratefully and moved slightly over looking up at Q expectantly. Q looked down at the space for a moment before slowly lowering himself down, not too close to the agent. He did not want to appear clingy.

Bond had already downed the drink before Q had sat down and Q gave him a look that said "I am not getting up to get you another."

"So you live here alone," Bond asked, breaking the silence after a few moments "well with your cats."

Q nodded, wondering if Bond was enquiring if he was attached. He was happy to put him on the right track.

"Nope, just me and my cats," Q replied, taking a sip of his drink. He couldn't down it like Bond, it tickled his throat.

"And's here's me thinking you still lived with your parents," Bond grinned cheekily over at Q causing the younger man to roll his eyes.

"I'm not that young Bond and you know it," Q said "and I haven't lived with my parents since I was 17."

"Oh so you're independent then?" Bond asked "don't need anyone looking after you."

Q debated how to answer this question. Was Bond offering to look after him? Was he enquiring if he could enter a relationship with Q? He mentally shook his head. Bond was not the relationship type, he was only asking a question.

"I like my independence, but...I wouldn't object to someone looking after me," Q relied carefully, draining his glass to wet his mouth again.

Bond looked at Q before getting up to move towards the kitchen, getting himself a refill and bringing the bottle back to the couch. He sat down, closer to Q this time and offered the quartermaster another drink. Q held out his glass to be filled again. He knew he was a light-weight and that a few more glasses and he would begin to get tipsy. He didn't know how Bond did it, gulping down his drink in one go.

Q was being to feel a little uncomfortable. Bond had been at his apartment for nearly an hour at this stage and nothing had happened, nothing. They talked for a bit, drank their scotch and then Q had to turn on the TV to break the silence. Of course there was nothing on. Nearly every station decided to pick that night to show a chick flick and Q managed to catch them all at the sex scenes. He could feel Bond smirking beside him and he suddenly felt embarrassed, like he was watching the TV with his parents.

It was just past 11 when Bond stood up, stretched and announced that he was going to head home. Q nodded and stood up to wake him to the door; Bond was his guest and he felt he needed to be polite.

"Well thank you for that evening Quartermaster," Bond said when he reached the door. He opened the door before he turned to Q, flashing him a bright smile "I shall see you tomorrow, only you not kittens please."

Q couldn't help smiling at Bond's comment. He leaned against the door, looking up at Bond.

"Goodnight Bond, I'll see you tomorrow."

Bond stepped out of the apartment and moved to go. But he stopped to look at Q who was still leaning against the door. Before Q could fathom what was happening, he felt Bond lips against his own. He almost lost his balance but Bond had wrapped an arm around his waist. The kiss was hard and firm and Q felt like he was falling as he closed his eyes and just let go.

The kiss ended too soon and when Bond pulled away Q was left breathless. Bond smirked at Q and leaned forward to whisper into Q's ear.

"Sleep well Quartermaster."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. I'll be back with chapter 3 as soon as I can. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


End file.
